


Oops

by PurplePoppies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Feral, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming get exposed to a strange potion, and goes feral. He seems to like Hook though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic sorry if it's not very good:)

He and Charming were supposed to be investigating strange happenings in this rundown shack; there were rumors of a witch. Then just as they were leaving the bottle fell from the shelf,the strange red liquid emptying onto charming. Now here he was trying to wake the unconscious prince."David...come on charming hop to".Gently shaking Davids arm he almost gave up when his eyes snapped open. Startled Hook fell back. David sat up staring intensely at Hook pupils so wide they nearly swallowed the iris."Alright mate?"David said nothing just stared. Hook tried to stand only to be tackled to the ground."What the bloody hell are you doing charming?"

Instead of answering he bent down and sunk his teeth into Hooks neck. Cursing Killian tried to move away only to receive a low rumbling growl in return. Holding his breath he slowly brought his hand up to Davids face brushing it softly over is cheek to his hair raking through his locks. It seemed to calm him. Hook felt his heart pounding in his chest,warmth pooling low in his gut. Suddenly he found himself on his stomach. He must have zoned out for a moment because next thing he knew his pants were around his ankles naked warmth pressed against him.Something hard and insistent prodding his ass.

 

Gasping Killian reached back grabbing Davids hand bringing it to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and over the fingers coating them generously,while David rumbled happily behind him. When he was finished he lowered Davids hand pushing one of his fingers through his entrance. After a moment he seemed to get the hang of it stretching Hook open. When he was finally prepared David mounted Killian pushing in fully. Hook gasped clawing at the ground. The pace was harsh and brutal,but so deliciously wonderful. He felt so full. Hook came untouched as Charming began to move faster until his hips stuttered moving once twice before stilling warmth exploding into Killian.


	2. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this is talking"  
> 'this is thoughts'
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make them longer as I go

I wake with a gasp. I have no idea where I am ,and I don't recall falling unconscious. The room's white the smell sharp.The last thing I remember Charming and I were searching the shack when.. 'ah well ... yes _that_ happened.' Just as I'm about to get up the door on my right opens. In comes Swan looking haggard. "How did I get here Swan?" I sat up feeling my body ache. "We got worried when you guys didn't make it back ,so Neal,Snow,and I came looking for you. We saw you laying on the floor passed out. David was asleep by you ,but as soon as we got close he just snapped awake. He growled at us he....he actually bared his teeth at us. It was horrible. He wouldn't let us anywhere near you. We had no idea what was happening. I managed to use my magic to knock him out. We brought you to the hospital ,and Davids locked in a room at Golds shop."

"Why the _hell_ would you lock your father up near that _crocodile?!_ " It was a lot of information to take in at once. 'Why would he growl at and try to attack his family?' Swan bristled "We had no choice! He's been exposed to some elixir that's made him dangerous. Rumpelstiltskin said it's made him feral and instinctive. When he woke up he tried attacking everyone! It's the safest option right now." "He didn't attack me Swan he just got _excited_." Emma turned slightly away flushing she said " yeah.... about that, Rumple says David thinks you're... _his_." His heart tightened in his chest before rapidly speeding up. "He what?" Killian barley manages to choke out. Emma sighed "He thinks you belong to him. That your his mate possibly according to Mr.Gold. And I hate to have to ask you this ,but we need you to stay with David until we can figure out how to fix this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this if you have any suggestions let me know^_^


	3. Chapter 3

They put a magical barrier around the house Charming and I have to stay in. Just in case they said. He's already in there lurking about. My feet feel glued to the ground. I don't know what to expect. Taking a deep shaky breath I open the door. Dark blue walls greet me like the midnight sky. The room's scarcely decorated. There's a black couch against the wall, and a book shelf. Walking further into the room I spot charming tucked into a dark corner. Heart feeling like it's trying to escape my chest I shut the door behind me. The noise seems to have woken David. He snaps up instantly, a menacing snarl escaping his throat before he spots me. Before I know it my backs against the wall ,teeth sunk into my shoulder. Gasping I freeze terrified of what could happen if I pull away. "Easy there Charming." His body seems to tense before then releasing my flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been several hours now and Charming seems calmer. We've settled into the living area. He's been glued to my side the entire day wrapped around me grumbling anytime I move.

He's fallen asleep on top of me face buried the n my neck hot breath ghosting over the teeth marks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; constructive criticism welcomed


End file.
